kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:N.M.E. Sales Guy
crap i thoght they were the same person!Illogic armada 23:25, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I uploaded a picture of Customer Service's entire body... is it ok to put it up on this page or is it to big of a spoiler? --The Muffin Lucario 01:23, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Add it into his appearance section and put a spoiler thing above it. EmptyStar 13:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Customer Service creeps me out... a lot--StrawberryFlowermaster42 20:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 I swear I didn't except that he was short. And he was ok to me. --To make it simple call me Icy! Rock music is amesome! 20:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I think it's Ok to put his full body in, so long as you insert a spoiler alert. Fumutan 06:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Was Customer Service given a 4Kids name? I think Dedede or someone might have casually referred to him as "the salesguy" once, but I may be mistaken. LinkTheLefty (talk) 17:30, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :I don't believe so. NerdyBoutKirby brought up somewhere on a Talk Page that Customer Service was just his Japanese name. I forget what he wanted as a replacement, though. I'll see if I can find the Talk Page. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:19, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, right. It was on the Fofa Talk Page. He wanted to replace the current name with (NME Salesman). We could wait until he returns to start changing, or we could just go ahead and start changing everything. For now, I'll just change the instances of Customer Service with NME Salesman on this page. If you want to continue, then go ahead. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 19:30, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I'll wait for his go-ahead, since I thought it was something like "eNeMeE" rather than NME.. As a side note, I noticed there are some other anime characters that seem to go under their Japanese names, such as Arthur (drop the "sir"), the Bad Sheep, and Great Beast. LinkTheLefty (talk) 19:41, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Actually, now that I think of it... If Lololo & Lalala are referred to as Fololo & Falala when it comes to anime information, then shouldn't Nightmare likewise be called eNeMeE when talking about his anime counterpart...? LinkTheLefty (talk) 20:15, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, but only in his anime section Iqskirby (talk) 21:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Blah, I'll go change the info on Nightmare's page. Thanks for pointing that out. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 21:43, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::4Kids sure didn't make this stuff easy for us, did it? =) Go ahead with NME Salesman and eNeMeE. I'm a wee bit iffy on Amon vs. Bad Sheep -- Amon just seems more official. Eh, we'll probably discuss that further later. Surprisingly, Kirisakin is actually called Kirisakin once by Sirica in the dub. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 19:23, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Name I found a new source for his name. It's an official comic adaptation from Nintendo Power. NerdyBoutKirby ''Meh meh meh!'' 20:32, April 18, 2018 (UTC)